The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to circuit design, and more particularly, to an inductor capacitor (LC) tank for a resonator.
In designing a coil-based LC tank for a resonator set, such as an LC voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) or an LC digital-controlled oscillator (DCO), variations in the semiconductor manufacturing process is always a concern. Over the years, a number of designs have been used to improve the yield rate. Some of these schemes suffer from component variations, and others are difficult to be controlled since the behavior of frequency fine-tuning is not a linear curve.
Important questions in this field are how to design an LC tank which has immunity to process variation that can also be accurately tuned and efficiently calibrated.